Nick McBride
Nick McBride is the son of Lt. McBride and one of the main characters in Prom Night (1980) . He was one of the kids, unintentionally responsible for Robin Hammond' s death. He was the ex-boyfriend of Wendy Richards and current boyfriend of Kim Hammond. Born: 1963 Biography Nick was something of a trouble-maker and a goof as a kid. He was sort of a popular kid and was well known to Robin, Kim, and Alex Hammond. It is hinted Kim could have had a childhood crush on him but quickly shrugged it off. He was most often seen with Jude Cunningham , Kelly Lynch , and Wendy Richards. When Nick was eleven-years-old, he and the kids began an eerie game of hide and seek in an abandoned and broken down convent. While Kim and Alex were uninterested in their games, Robin was eager to join the group. She mostly wanted to be part of the group. Nick's reluctant to let her play, but quickly turns on her. They began tormenting her by chasing after her, all while shouting "Kill! Kill! Kill!". Despite her terrifed cries, they continue to torment the poor child. Apparently the group didn't realize where they had corned her in the building. She backs into a window and dies when she falls through and plummets onto panes of construction glass. Upon seeing Robin's dead body, Jude and Wendy were the ones to show least remorse or guilt. While Nick wanted them to go to the police, Wendy convinced them all that if they did they'd go to jail. Nick was reluctant to agree to the pact. The group then quickly left, believing no one saw. But someone did, whoever the figure was though never told the police. But Nick wouldn't have to worry much about Robin's case, for one his father Lt. McBride was assigned to the case. Granted although he never told his dad about his involvement, it didn't matter. The police were quick to place the blame Leonard Mercher. Six Years LaterEdit Six years had passed and the children moved on like nothing happened. Nick is now seventeen-years-old. But in some ways it could have affected them. Jude and Kelly had almost nothing to do with Wendy. Nick, Jude, and Kelly had become friends to Kim and Alex Hammond. Its unknown if its because they were genuine or if because they felt guilt over Robin's deaths. Nick did however, have a relationship with Wendy. Though its not known why, as Wendy was basically a selfish, vain, and manipulative person; something the opposite of Nick. However, Nick most likely got tired of her spoiled behavior and dumped her. He left her, ironically, for Kim , Robin's sister. But Wendy would often harass him, wanting him to take her back, but he clearly wanted it to be over with her. With the anniversary of Robin's death, the teens began getting disturbing phone calls. Nick, however, never got one. Mostly because he missed the phone call, as he left after running late from school. Through most of it, Nick spent his day trying to keep Wendy from flirting with him. And repeatedly tried telling her their relationship was over. Nick was shown to be sincere in his relationship with Kim and even protective of her and Alex. When Lou Farmer , tried harassing the siblings, Nick was quick to defend Alex from Lou and his lackeys. He confesses to Kim that he does love her and understands how she's sad over Robin's death. He's one of the few teens, to show remorse over Robin's death. He soon attempted to confess to Kim, but stopped quickly. Due to not knowing about the killer, Nick seemed ready for the prom. He was gonna be the prom king with Kim as his queen, he planned for an amazing night. He had no idea Wendy and Lou were planning a prank on the couple, nor did he know someone was stalking him and the other teens. Nor did forseen the killer would get his friends off once prom night started. As the night started he and Kim showed off dancing for the student body. But once again Wendy would harass him again, openly flirting with him. Kim would soon see this and would almost leave. Tired of Wendy's advances, Nick walked away from Wendy and went after Kim. Little did he know Wendy's plan was being put into action. As Lou and his lackeys tied him up, so Lou would take the crown. It was intially suppose to be with Wendy, so she and Lou would walk on stage as Prom King and Queen. But due to a fight with Kim, he went on ahead with the plan. Lou, unknowingly saved Nick, as the killer soon sneaked up behind Lou; believing him to be Nick. As Lou heads on stage, the killer decapitated him. When Lou's head rolls onto the dance floor, the students panic and flee the gynasium. But the killer was far from done, as Nick was left. As the couple attempted to flee, they are confronted by the killer. When he attempts to attack Nick, Kim uses the killer's axe and hits him on the head with it. When Kim and the killer stare at one another, she soon recognizes him. As he runs out, she chases after him, with Nick lagging behind. When Lt. McBride attempts to shoot the killer, Kim stops him. The killer soon falls to the ground and is revealed to be Alex Hammond ; much to Nick's shock. As he lies, crying in Kim's arms, he reveals he saw Nick and the other kids cause Robin's death. He dies in her arms and Kim sheds a tear knowing the truth and now losing another sibling. It's unknown what became of her relationship with Nick with all this startling revelations about Robin's death and how it unintentionally shaped her younger brother, Alex. NickMcBride.png|Nick McBride NickMcbride 11.png|Nick McBride, age 11 Nick Jude Kelly.png|Nick with Jude and Kelly Robin Nick.png|Nick with Robin Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.35.58 PM.png|Young Nick on the roof Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.36.43 PM.png|Nick's face against the window Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 6.45.28 PM.png|The kids looking down at Robin Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 7.35.52 PM.png|Nick McBride, age 17 Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 7.37.15 PM.png|Nick with his father Lieutennant McBride Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 7.37.19 PM.png|Nick talking with his father Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.12.32 PM.png|Nick on a date with Kim Hammond Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.12.48 PM.png|Nick and Kim Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.12.51 PM.png|Nick confesses his love to Kim Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.13.34 PM.png|Nick tries to confess to Kim about Robin Screen shot 2012-11-04 at 8.13.48 PM.png|Nick watching Kim go Category:Males Category:Survivours Category:Alexander Hamilton High Students Category:Alexander Hamilton High Class of 1980 Category:Prom Night 1980 Characters